


The love of my life.

by ecert



Category: Mewgulf, Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Gulf is not the cutie pie we thought, M/M, Mew is so bad at games, Mew's PoV, Rimming, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecert/pseuds/ecert
Summary: “Are you kidding me? Three minutes Phi, I managed to kill you in merely three fucking minutes. You aren’t even trying, are you?” Gulf said exasperated, and Mew sulked. It’s not like he was losing on purpose.“Ok, let’s do this. If you lose again, I will tickle you for a whole minute.” Gulf dared sternly.“And if I win?” Mew counterattacked a bit offended by his Nong’s arrogance.“Let’s face it now Phi, that’s not going to happen.” And the fucking bastard was smirking.………………………..This could be a continuation of my other fic “Everything”, or not. You don’t need to read it to enjoy this one, so… Up to you!
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 24
Kudos: 261





	The love of my life.

Mew came out of the bathroom with just a towel around his low waist. A few missing drops falling slowly down his chest. He stopped by the large mirror in his room.

Would he be too obvious if he received Gulf like that? He sighed. Was he so desperate?

He opened the wardrobe and took a pair of grey sweatpants and the first t-shirt out of the neat pile. Mew stared at the picture in it. The face of Monkey D. Luffy with his trademark smirk. He frowned.

Mew folded it again and went for a black Henley t-shirt. Yes, better. Should he left it all unbuttoned? And roll up the sleeves? He dropped his head over the mirror and closed his eyes. Wasn’t he overthinking a little bit too much? They were just going to dinner and play games like any other night, for the love of God.

The sound of the doorbell startled him. Was Gulf here already? Fuck.

He took one last look at his frame and decided it would had to be enough. Mew ran to the door.

“ ‘wadi…” He said as he opened the door to meet his Nong. He was wearing black fitted sports pants and a white plain t-shirt. Kind of messy hair and no trace of makeup. He exuded cool masculinity, and Mew’s mouth watered.

“ ‘wadi…” Gulf replied staring at his hair. “Did I come too soon?”

“Not at all.” Mew cursed himself as he run a hand through his hair, trying to comb it. It was still damp and dishelved. He'd spent fifteen fucking minutes picking out a damn t-shit but he'd forgotten to comb his hair. “I was deciding where to call for dinner. Come inside.”

“Just in time then.” Gulf smiled as he lifted two bags. “I stopped to buy dinner in my way here.”

Mew smiled back and noticed his Nong’s eyes wandering briefly across his bared collarbone. He diverted his eyes quickly, a light shade coloring his cheeks. So cute. And to think that just five seconds before he was so manliness… Mew lived in a constant conflict between begging on his knees and pinning him against the wall.

“You do know how to woo a man.” Mew wasn’t sure if he was referring to his Nong buying them food or to the subtle swing of his round and firm ass as he passed him. Both were perfectly valid.

“I got you wrapped around my finger in only a year and a half, didn’t I?” Gulf replied turning to look at him with a smug smirk on his lips.

“Isn’t that a little too much time?” He laughed lifting an eyebrow.

“That’s just because I didn’t put all my efforts since the beginning.” Gulf said dismissively, turning and walking to the kitchen.

“Yeah, sure.” Mew followed him, amused. Everyone knew by now that no matter how much he pretended, he had been giving in to his Nong's desires since the beginning. “And I think is you who I have wrapped around my finger.”

“Ha haaa… You wish Phi.” Gulf said with that silly laugh of him. But wasn’t that the truth? “Where do I put it? This one’s still warm.”

“Here, let me.” Mew took the bag and put it on the countertop, remaining as close to his Nong as possible. His arm touching his lightly. “What have you brought?”

“Crispy pork with basil rice.” Mew frowned, opening his mouth in a disbelieving manner.

“Really? How nice of you to think of my taste when buying us dinner.” Gulf rolled his eyes then, resting his hip on the countertop and crossing his arms. A playful smirk forming on his lips.

“And a variety set of nigiri and maki.” Gulf said bringing his face closer to his. “And your favorite maguro tataki.” Even closer now. “From that fucking expensive restaurant you love so much.” Gulf ended with bright eyes and a complacent smile mere inches from his face.

“Marry me?” Mew pleaded with dreamy eyes and a hopeful smile.

Gulf’s eyes widened a bit before evading his gaze. He turned away from him, his small ears deep red.

“Won’t you get on your knees at least?” Gulf asked defensively as he began to rummage through the bag, taking out the dishes.

“Would you say yes if I do?” Mew tittered, walking to the fridge to get some drinks.

“I'd say yes even if you asked me in smoke signals.” Mew dropped the plastic water bottle he was carrying to the table. The sound startling both of them.

“What?... Ouch!” Gulf hissed, looking at his index finger.

“Sorry…” Mew picked up the bottle and run worried to his Nong. “Let me take a look.”

“It’s nothing Phi.” Gulf said as Mew gently took his hand in his.

“Did you burn yourself again while taking out the food?” He frowned, the skin around his index finger was reddening slightly. Mew doubted for a second before he brought the finger between his lips, resting it against his tongue.

“Phi?…” Gulf’s voice was tiny and strangled. Eyes big with wariness.

“Mmm?” Mew flipped his tongue, his eyes following the movement of his Nong’s Adam ’s apple as he swallowed with difficulty.

“I… it’s nothing, really… Nng…” Great, now Gulf’s little grunt as he sucked lightly at his finger will accompany him later in his dreams.

“There, it should be better now.” Mew gave a last lick and released his hand. “Be more careful next time.”

“Fucking tease… you did that on purpose.” Gulf grumbled under his breath so Mew couldn’t hear him well.

“What?” Did he upset his Nong? Maybe he took the teasing a little too far this time… But sometimes Gulf said things like he would marry him as if it were the most natural thing to say. And his poor heart yearned for him to reach out and take.

“Nothing Phi, I’m going to set the table.” Mew sighed, relieved. He sounded like his normal self.

“The tablecloth is in…”

“The second drawer next to the fridge. I know.” Mew’s smile was so wide then.

“What?” Gulf was watching at him suspiciously.

“Mmmm…” He purred happily “I like that you know. It means you spend here enough time to know where all the things are.”

“Yeah… Actually, it seems like _we live in the same house…_ isn’t it?” Mew flinched at his Nong’s accusing tone.

“I just slipped a bit… I was distracted and I…”

“It’s ok Phi, even my mom has started to insist that I bring some spare clothes due to how much time I spent in here nowadays.” Mew’s heart was having a rave party inside his chest.

“That’s not a bad idea.” He shrugged nonchalantly.

“You say that because you don’t want to share your precious nerd t-shirts with me.”

“So not true, I love the way you look in them.” Twice, he had jerked off twice the first time he woke up and saw Gulf sleeping in his arms with just a Naruto t-shit and boxers. He was used to them sleeping together, but waking up to his Nong wearing one of his t-shirt had awaked something primal deep inside him. He had to run to the bathroom and had come in merely 2 minutes, setting a new record for him. But then he had come out to witness how Gulf stretched, frowning when his hands didn’t found him, a whine escaping his lips. And Mew had looked in disbelief at his erection and walked back to the bathroom. “And not all of them are nerd.”

“Then you always lend me those on purpose?” Gulf sounded offended.

“Of course. They are my favorites, besides me, only you can wear them.” And Mew was expecting him to shy and avoid his eyes. But was met with a broad and satisfied smile.

“Good.” Gulf said pleased, sitting down at the table.

Mew realized with awe that he had been fooled again. Really, Gulf had them all deceived. Behind that cute and clumsy facade, lay a very cunning person. Mew was at his mercy, and when he dares to forget it, his Nong happily reminded him.

“Do you want to warm the rice a little in the microwave?” Mew asked before sitting.

“Only if you plan on keep standing up over there.” Gulf said annoyingly “Come on Phi, I’m starving.”

Mew laughed fondly at his Nong childish behavior, walking to the table and sitting down.

Gulf didn’t waste time and started eating. Closing his eyes in delight and moaning softly each time he brought the food to his mouth. Mew found himself following and memorizing each movement. They were mesmerizing.

“Phi?” Gulf asked suddenly, bringing him out of the trance. “Did I stained myself?”

“Here, let me.” There was nothing to wipe, but it had been two days since he last caressed his Nong’s lips. He just hoped that his hand didn’t tremble too much as he rubbed his bottom lip as slowly and gently as he can, while Gulf separated his lips in that sinner way he constantly did.

Mew noticed the hitch in his Nong’s breath. It was a dangerous game they were playing. Both of them knew. And both of them seemed unable to stop.

“I can’t believe how much you still enjoy eating that when you eat it almost every day.” Mew said withdrawing his hand and reaching for a salmon nigiri.

“I like it a lot.” Gulf said shrugging. “I never get tired of it, no matter how much I eat it.”

“Perhaps you should try other things.” His Nong was stubborn even with his food.

“Why, if I already know that none would compare?” Gulf answered staring straight into his eyes, and Mew wondered if they were still talking about food.

“How can you be so sure? Maybe you’ll change your opinion if you…”

“Maybe I just really know what I like.” Gulf interrupted him without breaking the eye contact. His eyes calm and clear, as if it were the simplest thing in the world. And how Mew would like it to be true. “And you are no one to talk Phi. Did you know that fire was one of the most important discoveries of humanity? It allows food to be cooked.”

Mew smirked as he picked a big raw tuna slice and eat it in one go, moaning in pleasure and nearly chocking with laugh when he saw the look of disgust on his Nong’s face.

They continued eating for almost an hour, teasing and bickering at each other. Enjoying that unique and special thing they had between them.

Mew treasured all these rare moments when they were just the two of them. No managers, no cameras, no script. Just themselves being happy together.

Because Mew was the happiest when he was with Gulf, even when his heart screamed for more, much more. And Gulf always made sure to let him know all the things he could have, in case he ever dared to reach for them. Mew hoped to stop being afraid one day and do it. Mew hoped it wasn't too late by then.

“I’ll wash the dishes.” Mew said putting the plates into the sink. “You can start turning on the game.”

“You wash, I dry. That’s the deal.” Gulf stated standing next to him. And Mew sighed, pretending to look resigned. The truth was that he loved having this. The domesticity, the closeness, the soothe and comfortable feelings. He wanted a forever of this.

“I was trying to be nice you know?” His left arm was brushing Gulf’s right, the warm and familiarity sending small waves of pleasure straight to his heart. So he wasn’t going to insist. “I brought the ascended edition.” He explained, giving Gulf a clean dish to dry. “It comes with an extra episode and exclusive armors. And the staff recommended me the latest memory card if we wanted to fully enjoy the graphics, so I brought one too. Oh! And two new controllers with programmable keys.”

“Yeah Phi, talk dirty to me.” Fuck, he nearly dropped the last dish. His Nong was playing hard today.

“You sure of that?” Mew lowered his tone, his gaze intense. Gulf eyes descended for a moment to stare at his mouth, his lips parting slightly. And Mew knew he was screwed when those same eyes returned to confront his.

“Only if you promise to do everything you say.” And that was what happens when you dared to play with fire. Only that Gulf was a devastating blaze. “Yeah… that was what I thought.”

Gulf had sounded kind of exasperated. He left the last dish over the countertop and headed to the game room. Mew shivered at the sudden cold that invaded him. He clenched his fist as the desire to reach for him became almost unbearable.

“Come on Phi.” Gulf shouted from the room “I’m dying to kick your ass with that pretty new controller you said you brought.”

Mew dried his hands and went to meet with his vengeful Nong. He spotted him sitting in the middle of the couch, one leg bouncing impatiently, his fingers already busy setting the game on. And there gone his little chances at winning, Mew thought. He was going to lose pathetically all night long.

Gulf’s eyebrows were furrowed, and suddenly Mew was unsure of what to do. He had upset his Nong a lot this evening, so instead of sitting as they usually did, he opted to sit alone in the corner. He hated it, and every part of his body was tense and awkward, but he didn’t want to bother Gulf anymore.

“The hell are you doing over there?” Gulf said confused, looking at him with apprehensive eyes.

So, Mew fucked it again. He tried to amend it by laughing playfully.

“You tend to get kind of passionate you know? I don’t want to arrive to the shooting tomorrow with a dark eye consequence of a sudden too much enthusiastic victory movement.”

“Ha ha, so funny.” Gulf mocked him. “Maybe you should try to win for a change.”

Mew laughed while arranging his arms and legs to accommodate Gulf between them. His Nong curled up against him immediately, and everything seemed right again.

“Is his majesty comfortable now?” Mew teased, hiding his nose into his Nong’ hair, inhaling that fresh and earthy smell that drove him crazy.

“Very.” Gulf said smugly, pressing his warm body even closer to him and resting his head over his shoulder.

Mew reached for the other controller and placed his hands over Gulf’s lower soft tummy, letting his Nong rest his arms above his. Maybe it wasn’t the best position to play games, but it works perfectly for them.

“Don’t you ever do that again.” Gulf said suddenly with a small and fragile voice, and Mew’s heart sank.

“I won’t.” Mew promised nudging his lips over Gulf’s temple.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Mew had lost count of how many times his player has died already. Gulf had always played mercilessly, and of course, tonight was no exception.

“Are you kidding me? Three minutes Phi, I managed to kill you in merely three fucking minutes. You aren’t even trying, are you?” Gulf said exasperated, and Mew sulked. It’s not like he was losing on purpose.

“Ok, let’s do this. If you lose again, I will tickle you for a whole minute.” Gulf dared sternly.

“And if I win?” Mew counterattacked a bit offended by his Nong’s arrogance.

“Let’s face it now Phi, that’s not going to happen.” And the fucking bastard was smirking.

“So full of yourself, aren’t you?” Gulf was having so much fun mocking him.

“Don't be offended Phi, but of all the many talents you have, games are not one of them. If only our fans knew how bad their perfect prince is at gaming...” Gulf was shaking his head with pity, laughing.

“You’ll have to say to me the cheekiest line you’d ever told me.” Mew sentenced with determination.

“That’s not fair…” Gulf whined then. “I’m so bad at that…”

“I want you to make me blush.” Mew wasn’t relenting.

“But…” Gulf started, but Mew wasn’t buying it.

“Weren’t you so sure you’ll win? Why so scared then?” Mew interrupted him. He was going to teach his cocky Nong a lesson.

“Deal.” Gulf replied, conceited. “Let’s start then.”

Mew was glad for their position when his lips formed a devilish smile. His fans hadn’t started to call him king of cheating in games for nothing.

“Ha! You walked straight to my trap. You’ll be dead in a minute Phi!” Gulf’s voice was full of triumph already.

“You were right, you know?” Mew said suddenly.

“Mmm?” His Nong’s fingers were moving rapidly over the controller, his eyes focused on the screen.

“What you said during that interview after the Kazz Awards.” Mew continued nonchalantly.

“Found you!! Say your goodbyes Phi!!” Gulf’s eyes sparkled, no trace of pity in his voice.

“They can look all they want…” And Mew lowered his tone this time.

“Three, two….”

“…you are the only one I will allow to touch me.” Mew breathed slowly right over his Nong’s ear.

“…” Gulf stilled for a moment, his fingers no longer moving over the controller.

“… One.” Mew finished, pleased. “And you are dead Nong.”

“Alai?!” Gulf whispered, confused. “Hey! You just cheated right now.”

“I won.” Mew stretched out, humming with satisfaction.

“No you didn’t. That was cheating.” Gulf straightened up, turning to confront him.

“I’m waiting Gulf. Come on, make me blush.” It was his turn to smile smugly.

“It wasn’t a fair play. It’s invalid.” His Nong crossed his arms, scowling at him.

“You didn’t set any rules.” Mew just shrugged.

“But…” Gulf pouted, frowning at the injustice.

“…” Mew raised an eyebrow, encouraging his Nong to continue.

“Dai… no rules then Phi.” Gulf’s eyes shined with mischief then, turning completely to face him.

“Gulf.” Mew started to panic.

“Chai Phi?” Gulf asked innocently as he repositioned himself, kneeling at his side.

“Don’t.” He warned and started to get away from him.

“Hey! Where are you going?” It was too late, Gulf hands were already tickling his sides.

“I’m serious Gulf. Stop it!” Mew pleaded between laughs.

“But you said I am allowed to touch you.” Gulf wasn’t having any mercy, his fingers moving restlessly over his ribs.

“Not like this. Stop.” He tried to get away, but ended curling up even more.

“You’ll have to be more specific next time Phi.” Gulf was laughing amused, watching how he struggled to get free.

“Gulf, please.” Mew begged, his eyes watering with the hard laughs.

“Can’t hear a thing with you laughing so loud.” God, he couldn’t anymore.

“You… I said stop it!” Mew finally got grip of both Gulf’s wrists. He pushed him away with all the force he could manage in his state, and ended up with both of them tipping off the couch.

“Ouch!” Gulf had fallen onto his back, with Mew dropping without any grace all over him, his wrists still safety pinned down.

“Don’t thing for a moment this will end here.” Mew threated him, trying to catch his breath.

“But I have you right where I want.” He looked down at his Nong then, lifting an eyebrow.

“On top of you?” Mew knew he shouldn’t, but having Gulf pinned down so beautifully under him was annulling any rational thought he may had.

Gulf smiled so prettily for a moment, distracting him, but then he pushed up with force and turned them over, straddling him.

“Or beneath.” He whispered, his noses almost touching. “I’m fine as long as I have you between my legs.”

“…”

“There, red as a tomato.” Gulf straightened up, pointing at his face. “Yeeeeyyyyy!”

And he started to do that funny dance with his arms raised while laughing happily. Mew brought up his left arm to cover his eyes, laughter starting to shake his body.

“You’re not nearly as innocent as you let everyone believe, huh?” Mew scolded slightly, squeezing his Nong’s thighs.

“Why?” Gulf tilted his head to the side. “Aren’t I cute Phi?”

And he puckered his lips prettily while looking at him with round and innocent eyes. Mew cursed under his breath, and Gulf broke his facade to laugh happily.

“You… Seriously, what should I do with you?” Mew wanted to make his tone sound severe, but it ended up coming out full of affection.

“You already know Phi.” Gulf’s voice was suddenly so gentle, and his bright eyes were looking at him full of promises. “Whatever you want.”

“Gulf.” Mew closed his eyes, his fingers digging into his Nong’s thighs.

“Mmm?” There were fingers running slowly up his arms, burning his skin.

“Please don’t.” Mew grabbed Gulf’s wrists again.

“… Sorry.” Mew opened his eyes at the strangled whisper that leaved Gulf’s lips, and he hated himself when he saw the hurt look on his eyes.

“Gulf please, it’s not that…” Mew tried to explain himself as Gulf fought to get free of his grip “You must understand… we shouldn’t…”

“It’s ok, I understand. And I’m sorry.” Gulf was avoiding his eyes. “And embarrassed right now, so let me go.”

“Gulf please listen to me.” Mew pleaded when Gulf finally got to stand up.

“You don’t have to explain, really. It’s fine.” But it wasn’t. Gulf’s voice was indifferent, and Mew started to get frustrated at his lack of reasoning.

“You’re so young, you don’t fully comprehend the consequences. You…”

“Don’t treat me as if I was a spoiled kid whose parents denied to buy his last toy, just because you are afraid.” Gulf shouted interrupting him, eyes full of contained rage pinning him on the spot. “Fuck! Sorry, I… I think I’ll go back to my condo now.”

Everything was fucked up, and Mew panicked when he saw Gulf turning to go.

They were not like that, they argued, and sometimes threw hurtful words at each other, but they always found a way out of it. Gulf voice at the end had sounded as if he was giving up, and Mew felt as if a hand was crushing his heart so hard that there would be nothing left of it.

So Mew reached out and encircled Gulf’s waist from behind with trembling arms.

“I’m not afraid Gulf. I am terrified.” Mew confessed with a shaky voice. “You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I still can’t believe how lucky I am to have you by my side, trusting me, giving me courage, making me happy.” Mew rested his forehead on Gulf’s shoulder. “People can be so cruel Gulf. They may tolerate it for now because for them, all we do it’s to promote a series. But if they find out that everything is real…” Mew tighten his hold. “They will come to destroy us. With torches and pitchforks. Out of jealousy, or fear, or because they think that what we do is wrong, or because people like us disgust them. You really don’t know the things they are capable of doing. And both of us work in an industry that values image above anything else. They will dispose of us without blinking if we start a scandal that causes them to lose money. It scare the shit out of me Gulf.” He nudged his chin into the crook of Gulf’s neck, trying to get even closer to him. “I don’t want them to hurt you, or put an end to your career, just because I couldn’t control how much I love you.” Mew was sure that his fingers were leaving bruises over Gulf’s sides. “I just can’t lose you Gulf. I can’t.”

Mew’s voice nearly broke on the last words, and he had to close his eyes to stop the tears that were forming in them.

Gulf ran his fingers gently over his arms until they found his hands, stroking them softly, waiting patiently for them to lose the strength of their grip. It took a while, and Mew wasn’t able to let go completely, the fear of losing him still squeezing his heart. But Gulf managed somehow to turn around between them and face him.

Mew felt soft fingers brushing the sides of his temples and descend slowly over his cheeks, warm thumbs caressing his chin trying to raise his head up and look properly at him.

Mew expelled a shaky breath and obliged himself to look up and affront whatever Gulf offered him.

The eyes that confronted him were clear and immense. Gulf was looking at him as if he was his whole world, and whatever fears Mew may had, diluted into the tender and warm eyes of his Nong.

“You forget again who you are.” Gulf said holding his face between his hands and shaking his head fondly. “You are Mew _fucking_ Suppasit.”

Mew blinked. Gulf had said it with a fierce that left no doubts. As if he was one of the superheroes decorating his shelves.

“They’ve already tried to destroy you once.” Gulf’s voice sounded threatening then. “And now you are singing your own songs along miles of people who love and support you.”

Gulfs eyes were sparkling with pride, melting Mew’s heart. And he wanted to say so many things. He wanted to say that he would never had come this far without him by his side, that he was the real superhero of the story. But Mew seemed unable to find his voice, so he hoped Gulf could read the look of his eyes.

“Will you fight for me?” Gulf whispered, bumping his nose with his.

Mew’s gaze turned ferocious then. And he did found his voice this time.

“Always.” He growled. A promise, a vow. Mew will never let go of this stunning man he adores so much.

“Good, because I don’t lose anything easily.” Gulf repeated Type’s words. “So let them come, and try to separate us… if they dare.”

Gulf smiled so brightly then, and Mew found himself smiling back. Fuck, he felt as if he could conquer the world as long as he had him by his side.

Mew tighten his embrace again, bringing Gulf impossibly closer to him, and pressed their foreheads together. He surrended. He loved him with every pore of his being.

“Can I kiss you?” Mew breathed, almost touching his lips already.

“Yes please, if it’s not too much to ask.”

“Brat.”

“You love me.”

“So much.”

“Show me then.”

Mew only breathed on Gulf’s lips for a moment, barely tracing them with his own. He had known it since the very first time he saw them. Gulf’s lips were made for worship.

He kissed lightly the corner of Gulf’s mouth before nibbling on his bottom lip, getting the first taste. Gulf’s digits were tangling slowly into his hair, but he was letting him set the pace.

Mew began to give him little pecks, feeling Gulf getting more and more impatient. He gently sucked on his upper lip before finally pressing his lips more firmly, savoring Gulf long and leisurely.

Gulf whined when he broke their contact for a second, chasing his lips. And Mew wished he had more self-control to keep venerating them, but Gulf’s eyes were reflecting a need so raw that he threw himself back to them with force, clashing their teeth in a bruising kiss.

Mew ruined them.

He ran his tongue over them, sucked them between his own, and nearly tore them with his teeth. Mew devoured them with mad hunger, drinking every single little whimper that escaped Gulf’s throat.

And when Gulf’s lips opened pliantly for him, Mew got intoxicated with the taste. It was a lie that Gulf had no taste, it was just that Mew couldn’t identify it with something concrete. Gulf tasted like freshly baked bread, hot chocolate in a cold winter night, the sweetest fruit. He’d never craved something so much in his life.

It wasn’t a pretty kiss like the ones they shared on screen, this was pure chaos. It was messy and desperate. It had tongues, and teeth, and saliva.

They were getting out of air, but Mew thought he could happily die like this, drowned in Gulf’s moans.

It was Gulf who broke the kiss first, gasping for air. But Mew was still starving, so he disentangled his right hand slowly from Gulf’s waist, brushing Gulf’s left nipple in his way up, until it reached his slender neck. Mew put some strength on his grip and turned Gulf’s chin slightly up and to the side.

Mew’s eyes never stopped looking at Gulf’s swollen lips, but he diverted his lips this time to start kissing his jaw down to his small ear.

“You have a shooting tomorrow morning…” Gulf said weakly, still panting.

“Yes” Mew whispered before nibbling on his earlobe.

“We should stop it here…” But Gulf was trembling slightly as he covered his neck with open mouth kisses.

“Yes…” Mew conceded, darting his tongue out to lick the beginning of Gulf’s collarbone.

Gulf wailed and exposed his neck further. And Mew had to muster what little self-control he had to keep his teeth from sinking into the silky gap between his neck and shoulder.

“Bite me…” Gulf exhaled. Mew stilled for a second, unsure.

He sought Gulf’s eyes, his lips never leaving his skin.

“It’s ok, I won’t have a photoshoot for the next two days.” Gulf explained, sensing his hesitation.

Mew swallowed with difficulty. They can’t. They shouldn’t.

Gulf tightened the hold of his fingers over the back of his hair to lift his face up to his.

“I want you to mark me, Mew Suppasit.” A command, not a plea. And Mew’s eyes clouded with desire.

Mew growled, attacking Gulf’s lips with insane fervor again.

He lost himself in them for a while, almost forgetting he had an order to accomplish. His thumb lifted Gulf’s chin again as he grazed his teeth down to the small spot bellow his earlobe, and he felt Gulf’s shallow gasp vibrate into his hand as he sucked lightly over it, reddening the sensitive skin.

“Fuck… Mew…” Gulf’s fingers were digging hard over his nape and shoulder.

Mew kissed tenderly the small mark and ran his nose down Gulf’s throat, bumping it over his Adam’s apple before resting it against the crook of his neck.

He inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with Gulf’s addictive scent, and pressed his teeth into the tender flesh.

Gulf’s throaty moan echoed deeply inside him, and Mew groaned helplessly when his Nong started to thrust his hips against him as he lapped the damaged skin.

Mew hadn’t been this hard for a mere make out session in his life. They were dry humping each other like teenagers while they kissed again, their hands desperately roaming wherever they could reach, their bodies pressing impossibly closer.

It took him by surprise when the back of his knees bumped against the couch, but he didn’t have enough time to process what was happening until he found himself being pushed down on it.

Whatever words he was going to say choked inside his throat and he could only stare dazed as Gulf knelt between his legs and leisurely ran his beautiful hands up his thighs, stopping right at the side of his crotch.

Mew was sure he was going to have an aneurysm in like five seconds, two if Gulf kept staring at him like that while his mouth got closer and closer to his clothed, impossibly hard cock.

His dick twitched when he felt Gulf’s warm breath caressing it, and his head hit the back of the couch, eyes rolling when Gulf’s lips traced the form of his cock above the thin material of his sweatpants.

Mew didn’t noticed Gulf’s fingers playing with his waistband until a cool breeze tickled his already leaking cock. He looked down again and realized too late of his mistake when he saw the way Gulf was gawking at his bared cock.

Gulf seemed transfixed, his completely dark eyes following the pulsating veins that adorned it.

And he’d had to make some kind of sound because suddenly, those same eyes lifted to encounter his, and the hunger in them left Mew breathless.

He was going to come.

Gulf wasn’t going to have to do anything more.

Mew observed with a bit of panic how he darted his tongue and started to trace slowly each one of the veins. From the base to the tip. One by one. And he had to close his eyes with force when he saw Gulf’s lips stretching over the tip of his cock.

Mew had jacked off to the image of his Nong’s pouty lips around his cock innumerable times, but seeing and feeling them was overwhelming him. They were soft, and fervent, and scorching.

This was seriously going to be the most embarrassedly short oral sex of his life.

Gulf was devouring him, moaning each time the tip of his cock bumped against the back of his throat.

“Gulf…” His voice sounded so hoarse. “I’m not going to last…”

Gulf hummed and reached for one of his tightly closed hands at his side. He guided it to grab at his hair and Mew head rolled back helplessly. This was insane.

He hardened the grip on Gulf’s hair and thrusted his hips, slightly chocking him.

“I’m going to come…”

Gulf relaxed his throat and got impossibly down on him. He stilled for a second and then swallowed.

And Mew’s mind went black.

He was still shaking violently when he was able to open his eyes. He tried to focus his gaze, and fuck… maybe he was dreaming after all?

Gulf was still kneeling before him, a satisficed smile playing on his wrecked lips. Thick lines of his come painted the right side of his face, descending slowly down his chin and neck.

Mew fought to catch his breath at the sight.

He stirred a little to pick up the tissues box on the table next to the couch and started to reluctantly clean his come off Gulf’s skin.

“Where is my cute little Nong, huh?” Mew half pouted half scolded.

“All boy’s school, remember?” Gulf said amused in a raspy voice.

Mew stopped and turned Gulf’s face to look at him.

“I don’t want to hear about it.” Mew’s tone was deep and imposing, and his eyes pierced Gulf’s startled ones.

Mew claimed his lips again and Gulf whined. He hadn’t touched himself and was still hard.

“Come on, I’ll help you clean this mess.”

Their lips sought each other as soon as both stand up. Now that Mew owned them, he didn’t seem able to let go of them.

They stumbled along their way to the bathroom. Gulf was clinging to him seeking some kind of release, but Mew had other plans.

He pushed Gulf against the sink as soon as they enter, sliding his hands under his t-shirt. Gulf’s skin was soft and so warm, and Mew’s hands wandered greedily wherever they could reach.

Mew got rid of the t-shirt and tossed it behind him. He descended his mouth over Gulf’s neck again, stopping briefly on his bite to lick at it.

Gulf moaned softly and shoved his hips in search of more friction, but Mew pinned them with force to the sink with his hands as he continued descending his lips over his collarbone and down his chest.

He licked and sucked Gulf’s little nipples until both of them were hard and red, and he was glad he had finally chosen to wear the Henley t-shirt unbuttoned because otherwise Gulf would have already ripped all the buttons from how hard he was clutching it.

Gulf’s petite tummy quivered as Mew exhaled over it. The grip on his hair increase as he locked eyes with him, and his mouth opened in a silent plead.

So Mew conceded and bit gently at it.

“Fuck… I’m…” Gulf panted.

“Not yet.” Mew mumbled nibbling at the sensitive skin.

His hands released Gulf’s hips and slipped inside the waistbands of both his sport pants and boxers, pulling them down with his palms wide open until they found the round, firm flesh of Gulf’s buttocks.

Mew couldn’t help it and squeezed them a little, but he didn’t stop, just kept lowering Gulf’s pants until they hit the floor.

“Get in the shower and turn on the hot water” Mew whispered in Gulf’s ear.

Gulf shivered a little before complying. He walked to the shower and turned to look at him before stepping into it.

Mew stared enthralled at the gorgeous body in front of him. Oh… all the things he wanted to do to him…

He undressed and joined Gulf into the shower, trapping him against the tiles between his arms, and streams of warm water started to slide down Gulf’s lean body.

Mew kept the shower head low, just barely above their chests. He reached for the soap but Gulf closed the distance between their lips again, distracting him for a while.

Gulf was arching beautifully wherever his soapy hands caressed him, leaning on his touch. And Mew made sure to cover every inch of his skin.

His hands wandered leisurely up Gulf’s waist to his nipples and down again to his tummy. They stroked his neck and lost themselves all over Gulf’s back, getting more and more down each time.

They never stopped kissing, slower this time, feeling each other through their bared bodies.

Mew let Gulf rut his hips slowly against his as he dive his slick fingers between his soft cheeks, brushing slightly at his quivering hole.

“Oh god…” Gulf huffed arching his spine as Mew kept running his middle finger up and down his rim.

“Turn around.” Mew commanded in a low voice, and Gulf just bit his lower lip for a second before doing as he was told.

Mew took the shower head with one hand and drew Gulf’s back towards his chest with the other. He rinsed them both off while rubbing unhurriedly his hard cock amid Gulf’s crack.

Gulf threw his head back onto his shoulder, moaning softly.

“I’m going to erase whatever memory you may have of past lovers.” Promised Mew over Gulf’s ear, feeling him shudder with each word. “I’m going to reset you from the inside out so from now on, your body will only remember and crave my touches.”

Gulf nearly snarled and smashed their lips in a feverish kiss.

“As if it doesn’t already.” Gulf said pressing his body even more against him. God… this kid and his bold mouth.

Mew gave a last tenderly kiss over the corner of his lips and began to kiss down every mole on his back.

Gulf’s was trembling slightly by the time he reached his rear, and startled when Mew suddenly bit his right cheek.

Mew groped both Gulf’s cheeks, massaging them and digging his fingers into his flesh, opening them slowly to reveal Gulf’s puckered hole.

So beautiful and entice, begging to be eaten. Mew mouth watered at the sight.

“Oh my G…” Gulf gasped when Mew’s breath brushed just over it.

And he swore that his first intentions were to savor him languidly and rigorously, but the second his tongue darted out to get the first taste and Gulf’s long, deep groan reached his ears, Mew launched hungrily to devour the feast offered to him.

It was intoxicating. Mew licked down his perineum up to the beginning of his tailbone, he sank his nose deep to inhale his sweet and rich scent, and sucked his rim as if his life depend on it.

Gulf was panting hard, his head resting over the tiles and his hands trying desperately to grab at something. His legs were shaking violently, his dick twitching and leaking pre-come whenever Mew plunged his tongue inside his warm hole.

“I… Mew…” Gulf wept, trying to press himself even closer to Mew’s mouth.

Mew could go on like this forever, his ears filled with Gulf’s pleasant moans and his mouth engulfed of his taste, but he knew that Gulf’s legs wouldn’t hold him for much longer.

He led one of his hand between Gulf’s legs to fondle at his dripping cock before he buried his tongue deep into his pliant cavern once again, and Gulf’s body got taut as his orgasm shook him from head to toes.

Gulf’s legs were failing him as he tried to catch his breath, so Mew got up and hugged him from behind, kissing his shoulders and nape until he came down of his high.

“What a loss to Linguistic Sciences…” Gulf giggled, exposing his neck as he tangled his fingers into the back of Mew’s hair.

Mew groaned at the bad joke but ended up chuckling fondly. He had a feeling that bad jokes would be part of their sex intercourses from now own.

“Want more?” Mew insinuated, rolling his hips mildly against Gulf’s ass.

Gulf turned to face him, his arms encircling Mew’s neck over his shoulders. He started lo leave a trail of soft kisses along his jaw, undulating his body sensually against him.

“I want it all.” Gulf demanded sultry over his ear.

And all would Mew give him.

They dried each other briefly and walked through Mew’s bedroom while kissing quietly. Mew guide Gulf until they reached his bed, gently pushing him down on it and placing himself on top of him.

He let Gulf’s hands roam freely over his bared chest and arms for a moment before pinning them above his head.

“I want you to keep your hands right where they are now until I say you can move them again.” Mew commanded in a husky voice, his eyes piercing Gulf’s wide ones. And he delighted when he felt the shiver that ran through Gulf’s body. “You think you could be a good boy?”

“Only for you.” Gulf purred after a few seconds without evading his gaze.

Mew grinned, he was going to tear him apart oh so _so_ deliciously slow.

He kissed the tip of his nose and let go of his grip on Gulf’s wrists, straightening up to caress his arms down to his chest and waist and up again, slowly, just the tips of his fingers touching his warm skin.

Mew did just that for a couple of minutes, his eyes lingering over Gulf’s striking beauty spread out on his bed.

His right hand opened wide to stroke his belly up to his slender, arching neck, inserting two of his fingers into the burning warmth of Gulf’s mouth.

Gulf took them in with a moan, sucking on them without any hesitation until Mew took them out and led them to rub at his left nipple.

He bent to kiss and suck on the right one while his fingers kept playing with the other, listening to the rustle of the sheets as Gulf's hands clung to them.

By the time Mew left them, they were red and puffy, and shining with his saliva. So pretty.

Gulf’s little whimpers continued to fill his ears as he brushed his lips thoroughly over his sternum, his ribs and belly, his navel. Mew lapped and circled his tongue over it before pressing inside it.

He had to grip Gulf’s hips when he started to quiver below him, his length hard and twitching so close to his face. Mew stared at it for a moment, licking his lips in anticipation.

Mew climbed up to look into Gulf’s dilated pupils. His lips were so close, and Gulf lifted his head to close the distance, but Mew didn’t let him.

“I want to touch you.” Gulf whines, frustrated.

“Not yet tua-eng.” Mew denied, gently biting Gulf’s bottom lip before standing up.

He got off of the bed and walked to the cupboard, searching for the lube and the condoms.

When he turned, he caught Gulf staring at him, eyes wandering all over his body.

“Like what you see?” Mew teased, but his breath got caught in his throat when Gulf’s eyes locked with his.

“Yes.” Gulf blunted, eyes raw and dark with desire.

Mew groan and walked back to the end of the bed.

He climbed on it and Gulf’s long legs unfolded for him, luring him to get lost in them. And Mew fell meekly into their trap.

Gulf watched with hazy eyes as he began to kiss and lick his way between them, his gasps growing heavier as he reached the space between his thighs and hip.

And this time Mew didn’t restrain himself. He sucked and bit into the tender flesh with complete abandon. No one would look there, and if someone was stupid enough to do so, they would see that Gulf already belonged to someone else.

Gulf was thrashing already when he finally stopped and took all his attention to the red and twitching cock begging for attention.

Mew held it in his hand while his tongue played with his testicles, sucking lightly at them before licking his length all the way to the tip. He rolled his tongue over it, moaning deeply at the taste, and then engulfed it until the head brushed the back of his throat.

Gulf’s cried silently at the sudden heat wrapping him and shoved his hips helplessly, his arms shaking with the effort to stay still.

“Fuck… M-mew… I need…” Gulf muttered while Mew bobbed his head leisurely over his cock.

Mew ended his ministrations with a loud slurp sound over the head and descended to rub his nose against his perineum and softly kiss his entrance.

“You promised to be a good boy for me.” Mew reminded him as he straightened up and reached for the lube.

Gulf shot him a cold stare.

“I hate you.” He mumbled sulkily, but his arms stretched a bit more over his head.

Mew’s eyes turned predatory at the action. How could he be so perfect for him? He had to remind himself of his first plan because he was dying already to bury inside him and wreck him.

He coated his fingers with the lube before bringing them to caress Gulf’s entrance in gentle circles. He was still soft from the rimming in the shower, and Mew groaned low when the tip of his finger slipped effortlessly in him.

Mew kept the teasing for a little longer, listening to Gulf’s intakes of breath every time he thought he was going to fully insert it.

The lewd moan that rewarded him when he finally did it made Mew curse between his clenched teeth and sink his finger even further.

He began to move it in and out slowly, from the tip and back again to his last knuckle, almost taking it out but never doing it.

Long minutes passed by just like that, Gulf’s hole trying desperately to suck him in every time.

“Another… Nng.” Gulf breathed between gasps, undulating his hips to make a point.

Gulf had sounded in the verge of begging, but there was still some exigency on his tone. Mew was going to have to fix that.

He took out the finger inside Gulf to apply more lube on another one before inserting the two of them all the way without any warning. They went in smoothly, and Gulf’s walls contracted sharply at them from the sudden intrusion.

Mew kept them stilled deep inside him until Gulf caught his breath again, and then he just twisted and scissors them for long minutes, opening him thoroughly and exhaustively.

When he finally began to slowly move them in and out, Gulf’s little whines transformed into greedy moans, his hips swirling slightly.

People had always praised his hands, and he never took much of it, but seeing his large, veiny fingers sliding deep inside Gulf’s warmth had something extremely beautiful and hypnotic in it.

“Mew… I…” Gulf babbled incoherently when he added a third finger.

This time, Mew searched for Gulf’s prostate before moving, brushing it every time he draw back inside, watching Gulf’s eyes go blank each time he did it.

“… Please…” Gulf was twitching helplessly, his head restlessly turning from side to side.

Mew towered above him, taking in the sight below him. Gulf was a beautiful mess. His tousled hair scattered all over the pillows, lips partially open full of needy cries, his chest rising and falling deliriously, beads of sweat decorating his flushed skin. His knuckles were white from the force of his grip on the sheets above his head, and his legs were trembling violently.

“What do you need tua-eng?” Mew asked kissing his temple, his fingers still moving unhurriedly into him.

“… Please… Mew… Please…” Gulf begged vaguely, his unfocused eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Mew took out his fingers and reached for a condom with shaky hands. Gulf was biting the side of his arm in frustration, his legs spreading impossibly wide, urging him on. Did he know the power he had over him even in that state?

“Fuck Gulf… if only you could see the way you look right now…” Groaned Mew putting the condom on. “So beautiful…”

Mew covered him with his body, his hands caressing their way up Gulf’s ones. He ran his thumbs over Gulf's wrists until his grip on the sheets loosened completely.

“You’ve been so good to me tua-eng.” Mew whispered, rubbing his nose against Gulf, feeling the shudder those words inflicted in the body beneath him. “Your hands are free now.”

And that was all it took for Gulf to close his arms around his neck and drew him into a scorching kiss.

Mew had to reluctantly break the kiss to align his cock at Gulf’s entrance, and they breathed heavily into each other with their clouded eyes locked as he slid easily inside him.

He did it as slowly as he could, but he didn’t stop until all of him were buried deep inside Gulf. And as soon as he did, Gulf’s legs wrapped possessively around him, his mouth falling open in a silent scream.

Mew’s head fell weakly into Gulf’s shoulder as he prayed for whatever god that might take pity on him and allow him to remain still and not begin to pound wildly into the feverish warmth enwrapping him.

“Mew…” Gulf begged, rolling his hips slightly, urging him to move.

A part of him wanted to stay just like that, surrounded completely and wholly by Gulf. By his maddening scent, his addictive taste, his overwhelming touch. But the pliant body beneath him needed him to move, and he had always been so bad at denying things to him.

So he moved.

Leisurely, sliding back until the head nudged at Gulf’s rim and back inside in long and deep thrusts. Because Mew wanted to make love to him, to show him how much he adored him with every move.

Soon, Gulf’s hips began to rise to his encounter, his eyes rolling as waves of pleasure rocked his body every time his cock sank deep and hit his prostate.

“Mew…” Gulf’s fingers were digging into his shoulder blades, and his strangled cries echoed over and over into his ear. “Mew…”

He wasn’t going to last much more, not if Gulf kept repeating his name like he forgot how to pronounce anything else.

Mew searched for his mouth again as he inevitably speeded his thrusts, his right hand descending to grip Gulf’s dripping cock.

“Mew…” Gulf’s raw moans were muffed as Mew kept ravishing his lips, his hips pounding with abandoned force now.

And Mew really, _really_ wanted this to last a lot more, but Gulf’s walls were squeezing him so hungrily while he came undone messily beneath him.

So Mew buried himself deep inside Gulf’s tight warmth and let himself get milked as he releases shoot after shoot, violent spasms shaking his body.

They remain entangled for a while, both trying to catch their breaths.

Gulf’s legs tightened instinctively around him when he tried to slide out of him, and Mew chuckled.

“I’m not going to go anywhere far from your side.” Mew whispered, kissing Gulf’s nose tenderly. “I promise.”

Gulf pouted prettily for a moment before releasing him.

“I won’t let you anyway.” Gulf stated stretching leisurely while Mew tossed the condom into the bin beside the bed and returned to Gulf’s side.

They cuddled into each other arms easily, as if they had always been meant to be like that. His arms embracing Gulf, his nose nuzzling his soft hair. Gulf’s gentle breaths tickling the crock of his neck, his fingertips tracing small patterns above his left nipple, soothing his loud heartbeats.

It screamed home to Mew in a way that he had never experienced before, and for a tiny moment, the fear of losing it one day made him unconsciously tighten his hold.

“I won’t.” Gulf suddenly mumbled.

“Mmm?” Mew asked, confused.

“Leave you.” Gulf answered, lifting his head to look at him. “I won’t.”

Mew sighed, pressing their foreheads together. Did he think so loud?

“I am a bit of a temperamental person.” Mew pouted.

“A bit Phi?” Gulf’s eyebrows lifted questionably.

“A bit.”

“Chai Phi.” Gulf’s small giggle shake them both. “I am too.”

“I get easily jealous.”

“Hmm… you look so fierce when you do Phi. Makes me want to provoke it.”

“But what if I get too possessive?”

“You made me wait for this for over a year. I demand that you become obsessed with me.”

“Maybe one day you’ll get tired of me.”

“Really, I don’t think that’s even a possibility.”

“I may want to hug you all the time.”

“You better.”

“I like to buy cartoon figures.”

“And make me learn all their names.”

“I believe in the power of colors and fortune tellers.”

“I must confess that was a surprise.”

“I still love Chopper the most.”

“I know.”

“I…” Mew struggled for a bit.

“You are a control freak.” Gulf kindly supplied for him.

“Well… I like to do things right.”

“You get easily bored.”

“I… like to learn new things?”

“You‘re a hopeless romantic.”

“You make it sound so cheesy.”

“And someday, while we watch our grandchildren playing in the garden, I’ll turn to look at you and say… _See? You were the love of my life_.”

For a moment, Mew forgot how to breathe. Gulf’s words nestling permanently inside his damaged heart and fixing any remaining fissure he might have with golden warmth.

How do you respond to something like that? Because Mew didn’t know if he wanted to cry like a baby or laugh like a mad man. No words seemed sufficient to convey the overwhelming longing and happiness flowing from every pore of him.

So he brought his trembling lips to Gulf’s welcoming ones, trying to pour all his love for him in the kiss. He knew it wasn’t enough, but he was ready to spend all his life proving it to him.

Soon enough, the kiss turned needy and desperate, like a hunger that will never be satiated. They were grinding against each other again, their bodies impossibly entangled.

Suddenly, Mew felt himself being turned face up. Gulf’s long, sinned legs straddling him.

He watched a bit dazed as Gulf frantically searched for the box of condoms.

“This is the last time we use one of this” Gulf stated rolling the condom down his hard length. “We’re gonna get tested tomorrow after you finish your shooting.”

Mew could only nod vaguely, his Phd brain distracted with Gulf’s pretty, delicate hands over his cock.

“Next time you fuck me...” Gulf straighten up over him, his hand guiding his cock to his entrance. “I want to feel your come sliding down my legs… Nnngh…”

Mew was sure he just roared as Gulf sat fully on his length in one smooth motion. God… he wasn’t going to survive that mouth of his, was he? How could he said something so filthy after such sweet words minutes before? And why did he like it so much?

Gulf stayed still for a moment, his closed eyes covered by messy bangs and his legs quivering slightly, his walls accommodating him once again.

He put both hands over his chest to balance himself as he began to move in tortuously small circles. And Mew had to grasp his hands into those sensually hips as if his life depended on it.

Gulf’s dark eyes searched his as he began to move up and down, stating a claim. Mew was his, and his alone. And all Mew could do was melt under him, his entire being surrendering to him.

The pace became more and more frantic, Gulf's hands progressively leaving their grip on his chest as he straightened to arch his back, abandoning himself to his own pleasure as he rode him.

“Help me…” Gulf gasped, and Mew’s hips thrusted up without a beat to encounter Gulf as he descended, sinking even deeper inside him.

They established a frenetic rhythm, loud moans echoing into his bedroom walls. Gulf was biting his abused lips and tossing his head back and forth in trance. He looked delirious and wild, and fuck if it wasn’t the most beautiful and erotic thing Mew had saw in all his life.

His left hand eased his clutch on Gulf’s waist to climb slowly up his mole chest to his arched neck, feeling Gulf’s raw moans reverberate into his palm.

“Yes…” Gulf’s unfocused eyes lay on his for a moment before he tighten the grip on his throat. “Fuck… Mew…”

And Mew cursed under his breath, his hips thrusting with force as Gulf chanted his name over and over in choked moans.

“You drive me fucking crazy…” Mew’s hand released his throat to stroke his dripping length.

Gulf bent over him, his now pliant body just taking Mew’s erratic pounding.

And it didn’t take long before he was coming again, Gulf’s seed painting his stomach in warm shots.

Gulf’s body got slack over his, a tiny purr tickling his neck while Mew’s hands wandered soothingly up and down his spine, both of them coming down of their high.

“I liked it” Mew said quietly, a content smile playing on his lips.

“You liked it?” Gulf stirred abruptly to look at him, hurt. “I probably won’t be able to walk straight tomorrow morning and you only liked it?”

Gulf disentangle from their embrace, wincing a little as Mew slid out of him, and curled up with his back turned to Mew.

“I don’t mean that.” Mew chuckled lightly, his arms hugging him from behind, already missing the warmth of his body.

“Aow?” And Mew didn’t need to see his face to know he was frowning adorably.

“That was… incredible, Gulf.” Mew reassured, kissing his nape. “I mean what you said earlier.”

“Alai na Phi?” Gulf turned his head to look at him with confused eyes.

“We as grandfathers.”

“Oh”

“You mean it?” He whispered over his flushed ear, his eyes seeking reassurance in his.

Gulf turned to face him, snuggling between his arms.

“Chai Phi. If you want it.”

“I want everything with you, Gulf.”

Gulf’s eyes tingled with happiness as Mew was rewarded with the most beautiful smile he had witnessed ever.

“Good.”

Mew tightened their hug, rubbing their noses while grinning like an idiot. An idiot in love as it seemed. So crazy in love.

“I bet you’ll be fucking hot even covered in wrinkles.” Gulf said seriously, and Mew laughed aloud at the sudden outburst.

“I guess you’ll have to wait and see.”

“You’re close to your 30 Phi, not too long.”

“Aow! You’re so cruel to your Phi.”

“Ma, ma… let’s shower before sleep.”

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“I didn’t see this one before, it’s new Phi?” Gulf asked from the bedroom.

“Hmm?” Mew finished drying his hair and tossed the towel into the laundry basket.

“It has a picture of a weird orange fox-like with… nine tails?” Mew froze, suddenly afraid of walking into his bedroom.

“Oh no you don’t.” He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut in a futile attempt to erase the image of Gulf wearing _only_ his new oversized Naruto shirt.

Mew covered his eyes with his right hand as he run to his wardrobe, searching frantically for a moment.

“This, switch into this one.” He tossed another t-shirt at Gulf.

“Aow! But this is a plain white t-shirt. I like this one better.” Gulf yawned, one of his hands adorably rubbing his eye.

“Gulf.” Mew swallowed hard. He reminded himself that had to wake up in a few hours, he should rest.

“And it’s wide and loose enough for me. I think I won’t need to wear boxers.” Mew’s cock twitched.

“I promise to let you wear it another night. Just… just not now ok?” Did he sounded like begging? Because he felt like begging.

“Whatever Phi…” Gulf shrugged, pouting a little but changing into the plain one.

It’s for the best, Mew tried to convince himself. He’ll have a shooting in a few hours. He couldn’t go without getting some rest, could he? It’s surely for the best. It wouldn’t be professional. For the best, yes.

They got together under the sheets, Gulf already half asleep.

Mew embraced him between his arms like always, his hand petting his soft hair, luring him to sleep.

“Phi?” Gulf mumbled in a sleepy voice.

“Hmm?” Mew was falling asleep quickly too, as he always did when he had Gulf between his arms.

“Try not to wake me up if you have to run to the bathroom na?” Mew’s closed eyes opened wide.

“You… saw me that night?” He whispered, completely embarrassed.

But Gulf was fast asleep already, a content smile curving his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading it.  
> Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
